creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MooseJuice
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MooseJuice page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 04:22, November 14, 2011 User pasta There's a user pasta about you... I have to know where you find all these horrible images. Javer80 05:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Is your avatar an optical illusion or something? Weirdowithcoffee 20:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Your avatar... It reinds me of a Nietzsche with moose horns, lol. ... Please don't take that the wrong way... Yeah, most people don't know who Nietzsche is, I suppose. Geuss I'm just weird like that, lol. Sorry for not signing that last post. Zoezoewriter 00:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon is in the Video Games category >.> ClericofMadness 18:47, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get your message. I had completely forgot. I had pizza and root beer after getting back from class. We didn't do much for today. I got stomachaches too. ObliterationoftheSelf 05:16, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Article Listing For the moment I'm not as busy as I thought I'd be. I'll take what I can from where you left off :))))))) I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Wtf I'm a sad boat? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 04:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) But why am I sad? Sad? SAAAAAD?! No, seriously, what's the reasoning behind that? AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Those doodles. Incredible. I love you. Javer80 06:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) you're an admin. time to work on that wrath of yours. The Age has ended, and a New Age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, YOU will be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the internet. these things now...belong to you. 23:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) So... Deletions Just curious... what exactly are you deleting that is making my phone into an overpriced unusable vibrator anyway? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:59, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews XD I can't believe you just said that. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 18:02, March 1, 2012 (UTC) You can't believe That I, XanCrews, said something potentially offensive? There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 18:32, March 1, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Nawwwww... I read your userpage and said to myself "this dude seems normal" XD I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:32, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Reason for Deleting image http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ponyfiedbrick.png What was your reasoning for deleting this? Weirdozzy 18:04, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll add categories to it, The user claimed someone deleted it with the reason "I hate Ponies" but I can see something got confuse, I will solve the issue. Thank you Weirdozzy Hardin Hotel lyrics http://susumu-hirasawa.livejournal.com/31553.html The lyrics are half way down the page. They have the Japanese writing, the Romanization and the English lyrics. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 06:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "Dare You" picture Hey bro, I'm just wondering where in the world did you get the "Dare You" picture? Banned for Infinity?! I am banned for infinity hours?! Unban me please! DeathWriter 17:14, April 6, 2012 (UTC)DeathWriter DA FUTURE It's been over a day right now...in fact. It is April 6th! It is more than a day!